Ilusión
by XoraInsanisDemens
Summary: Hanamiya es sentenciado a muerte al ser encontrado culpable del asesinato de Kiyoshi Teppei. Su ejecución es programada dentro de tres semanas por lo que Imayoshi sólo tiene ese tiempo para despedirse de él, resolver acertijos, después de todo la ley no es precisa, jamas lo fue. AU Muerte Penal.


**Advertencias** : Mentes rotas

* * *

 **Ilusión**

Hubiese sido sencillo el ignorarlo, darle una última oportunidad al egoísmo para desechar cualquier coyuntura que tuviera de verlo en ese lugar; pudo simplemente engañarse a si mismo pero no lo hizo. Ciertamente aceptaba el que se convirtiera en participe de salvarlo de prisión incontable veces, era su abogado de confianza después de todo. Sin embargo, encontrarlo tras las rejas debido a cargos de homicidio lo terminó sorprendiendo, no es que no lo creyera capaz de cometer un acto como tal era sólo que no llegaba a procesar el que sucediera tan rápido y él -sobre cualquier cosa- ¿por qué tuvo que ser él? Podría haber sido quien sea pero nunca él. Y ahora ahí estaba a pocos centímetros de tocar su nariz con el cristal que le separaba del prisionero a quien Imayoshi conocía por un muy allegado compañero.

—¿Qué demonios haces parado? Esa silla tiene una función, grandisimo estúpido— le escuchó hablar con aquel acento hostil que le caracterizaba, no parecía afectado por la sentencia que había recibido hace poco y eso a Imayoshi lo tranquilizó, un poco porque era imposible disipar la amargura que esta situación le provocaba.

—Oh, lo siento, estaba pensando una manera efectiva de sacarte de aquí sin que los guardias a nuestros alrededores se enteren.

Makoto guardó silencio, meditando un poco la respuesta. La seriedad en sus facciones a Imayoshi le hicieron creer que estaba considerando sus palabras del mismo modo en que él mismo las consideró al ver esos ojos tan llenos de la inteligencia que proyectaba su cerebro a través del ellos pero ambos sabían que era una posibilidad en demasía imposible, Imayoshi había sido escoltado bajo palabra por el oficial Aomine Daiki quien permanecía muy cerca de los dos y que continuaría igual hasta la hora en que debiera marcharse. Ambos habían visto a muchos guardias a lo largo de aquellos pasillos que les llevaban a las celdas y las cámaras de vigilancia se mantenían funcionando las 24 horas. Ningún individuo normal podría burlar tanta seguridad sólo con fuerza de voluntad.

—No juegues con eso, eres pésimo con las bromas— dijo Makoto luego de cinco segundos no evitándose formar una sonrisa en sus labios, la misma risa burlona que tan mal le hizo a Shouichi al pensar en el pasado.

—Te hice reír, ¿o no? Eso indica que no soy tan terrible en la materia.

—Lo eres, y no, esta sonrisa no es por tu patético esfuerzo de hacer una. Es mi manera de darte un premio de consolación por hacer el ridículo conmigo.

—Es un honor entonces.

—Te odio, imbécil— bufó tomando una nueva posición en el asiento mientras Imayoshi se lamentaba internamente por no poder hacer nada al respecto. Ellos jamas hablaban de sus problemas y no lo harían a pesar de la situación, Shouichi sabía que no era recomendable que siquiera mencionasen la muerte cuando uno de ellos estaba siendo amenazado con esta. Por mucho que a Imayoshi le intrigara conocer la razón tras la verdad aparente, no se creía capaz de dar el primer paso; siempre había sido cruel y calculador pero al tratarse de algo tan delicado no podía simplemente formular tan insensible pregunta.

—¿Y? ¿Sabías que hace poco abrieron una nueva cafetería?

—No lo sabía— afirmó Makoto con gesto indiferente.

—Se me ocurrió que tal vez servirían recetas novedosas pero el menú es tan común que me decepcioné de darle asistencia.

—Por favor, si eres la clase de persona que jamas se satisface con nada. En cada local de comida tienes un récord de "cliente indeseado" que nadie logra superar.

—¿Crees que soy demasiado exigente?

—Digo que emanas un aura que cualquiera rechazaría. Además de esas horribles gafas, tu sonrisa de zorro da la impresión que buscas derramar sangre.

—Si lo dices tú puede ser verdad.

—Lo es— replicó. Y, tras sus palabras, hubo una breve pausa que pronto causó la risa desdeñosa de ambos hombres, una que parecía querer distraer su atención hacia algo que no fuera el presente, querían disipar las penas actuando como mediadores de una sentencia reclamatoria que exigía una vida por otra; necesitaban actuar como si mereciera la pena negarlo cuando el hecho es tan sólido que duele. Imayoshi no había visto a Makoto reír tanto pero no lo mencionó en el transcurso de toda la visita, prefirió enfocarse a parlotear bromas desconsideradas y relatar anécdotas cotidianas para aquel que no se evitaba hacer comentarios espontáneos durante la conversación mientras le veía inclinarse contra el cristal y los muros del pasillo contrario pero la repentina cercanía de los guardias a espaldas de Hanamiya les recordaron que el tiempo se había terminado y el preso debía ser retirado de vuelta a su celda para respirar el ambiente quieto de las horas que le quedaban del día. Imayoshi casi sintió un dolor indescriptible cuando este se despidió, casi sintió una desesperación incontenible cuando la voz de su escolta atravesó sus densos oídos para pedirle atentamente que debía acompañarle a la salida, casi perdió la cordura cuando la despiadada verdad le hizo descubrirse peor que como se había encontrado cuando se enteró. No aceptaba que Makoto estaba destinado a morir, no él de todas las personas.

.

—¿Puedo venir seguido?— le había interrogado al oficial en el momento en que sintió su mandíbula menos tensa o al menos lo suficiente para poder articular palabras sin tanto esfuerzo. Imayoshi tuvo que aguantarse la mirada dura de Aomine Daiki cuando se dignó a enfocar su atención en él, no le importaba de todas formas, Hanamiya no estaría vivo mucho tiempo y no pensaba desperdiciar las pocas horas que pudieran permitirle estar un segundo más a su lado para ayudarle a tolerar todo lo que pudiera vivenciar en aquel lapso de tiempo reglamentario que el sistema pretendía jactar de compasivo.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué te imaginas que es este lugar? ¿Un centro de atracciones?— preguntó el hombre de tez morena gestando una mueca de inconformidad y es que estaba harto de aquellos familiares que intentaban colarse al interior del recinto a la fuerza por la simple razón de querer pasar más tiempo con los sentenciados a muerte. No los culpaba ya que era natural que de esa forma se sintieran menos presionados emocionalmente pero sus presencias estimulaban una reacción contraria a la que prometían; pasar más tiempo con los presos sólo empeoraba sus conductas y volvía el dolor más intenso. Por el bien de sus sanidades mentales Aomine estaba acostumbrado a echarles de la manera menos violenta posible pero Imayoshi era distinto. No tenía idea cómo había conseguido el permiso de visitar a Hanamiya tan pronto sin ser familiar pero dudaba fuese conveniente el dejarle rondar el lugar luego de lo que escuchó decirle a Makoto recién llegó, no le temía pero no se fiaba de él pues anteriormente habían existido atentados irracionales de personas que buscaban liberar a quienes creían en totalidad -pese al sin número de pruebas innatas- no eran menos de inocentes acusados injustamente por _seres sin corazón_.

—No lo es, y me disculpo si creíste que trataba burlarme de ti— continúo bajando la cabeza, avergonzado del agresivo acento que usó para cuestionar su solicitud. —Sé que todos en este edificio sólo hacen su trabajo y no tengo razones para molestarme con nadie, sé que no es bueno para él o para mi hacerle visitas continuamente pero... sólo quiero estar a su lado. No pido gran cosa, un día por semana cuanto mucho.

Las contraídas facciones de Daiki entonces se relajaron, había sido una petición un tanto fuera de lo común pero le alegraba en cierta forma que hubiera alguien sensato por el mundo. Se tomó de la nuca en un intento de rebajar el estrés desarrollado en el día, no era correcto tratar a un hombre de esa clase con la punta de sus botas después de todo.

—No soy el indicado para darte o negarte ese permiso, podrías hablarlo con mis superiores si tanto te interesa. Aunque dudo que sea sencillo convencerlos.

—Ya veo. Entonces iré con ellos. Gracias de todas formas.

—No tienes por qué— le recriminó Daiki con genuina tranquilidad antes de ver a la silueta del pelinegro perderse entre los pasillos generales del recinto. Cuando lo vio marcharse con la frente en alto sin mayores preocupaciones supo que lo vería seguido rondar por esos lugares tan poco habitados, Imayoshi Shouichi parecía la clase de persona que conseguía lo que quería aún si la corriente estuviera absolutamente en su contra, ningún individuo que pasaba por ahí desprendía de su anatomía tanta confianza como sucedía con él.

.

La siguiente semana al tercer día Aomine afirmó sus sospechas, Shouichi se había presentado sin falta a la estación para cumplir el horario asignado a la visita solicitada. Sin cuestionar demasiado lo llevó una vez más ante Makoto quien al verlo gestó una sonrisa altanera que hizo a Daiki preguntarse su significado pues sólo se saludaron con la misma informalidad del primer día para crear esa atmósfera de peligro tan singular que sólo emanaban los enemigos naturales. Pero no fue sino hasta oírlos hablar de nuevo que Aomine se preguntó la clase de amigos que eran cuando Hanamiya amenazaba con romper el cristal para partirle el cráneo a Imayoshi quien -lejos de lucir preocupado- se dejaba reír en respuesta a los ataques morales del otro igual a un maestro ante su único alumno. Pasaron las horas mientras Aomine escuchaba a ambos hablar trivialidades recurrentes cuando, a unos minutos de terminar el permiso, la voz de Imayoshi se animó a interrogar aquello que siempre quiso saber desde su conocimiento sobre la sentencia de muerte.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, Hanamiya?—. Y su pregunta provocó que las facciones de Makoto se congelaran para formar una expresión de completa indiferencia, una que trajo consigo silencio, tan prolongado y desesperante que Shouichi tuvo que bajar la mirada con pesar.

—No lo sé— respondió luego de varios segundos y, sonriendo con amargura, agregó —Tal vez sólo quería probarme a mi mismo hasta dónde era capaz de llegar por mi cuenta.

—Jeh. Eres un estúpido— dijo entonces ajustando sus anteojos con una sonrisa adornando su rostro. Hanamiya se recargó en el muro tras él, respirando el ambiente tóxico que repentinamente se había instalado entre ellos dos, reflexionando su siguiente oración.

—Piensa lo que quieras, no me importa.

Con esas simples palabras no volvieron a articular alguna, ni siquiera cuando Shouichi se levantó de su asiento para dirigir sus pasos hacia el policía que lo llevaría de vuelta a la superficie, dejando a Makoto aún sentado frente al cristal cuyo rostro era inexpresivo, una emoción de cansancio colándose por medio de sus muertas pupilas.

.

Los días próximos Aomine no volvió a ver la figura del pelinegro cruzar el umbral de la estación hasta el lunes de la semana entrante. Por alguna razón, su semblante era más sombrío del usual, sus ojos llameaban en una furia que no parecía menguar en absoluto pero no quiso involucrarse en ello pues, si sus superiores consideraban inofensiva su presencia, él no iba a presionarse por las consecuencias que pudiera acarrear. Cada quien tenía sus problemas y él simplemente se enfocaría a cumplir cpn su deber como haría cualquiera.

—Me encontré con tu madre en el supermercado— le había comentado Imayoshi a Makoto como primera instancia, no impidiéndose un acento cordial y animado. Gracias a ello la mirada del aburrido esposado se había alzado en su dirección con obvia sorpresa. —Al parecer iba a preparar un banquete en honor a tu cumpleaños. Tu madre es tan tierna en serio, a mi me parecería muy solitario festejar a alguien que no estará presente en su día.

—¿Y me lo dices ahora?— cuestionó Makoto volviendo la vista abajo, su acento desnivelado inyectado por una dosis alta de veneno. —Eres un maldito monstruo, Imayoshi. ¿Crees que no sé que voy a morir precisamente el día que mi madre me trajo al mundo? Antes creía que eras despiadado pero ahora estoy seguro que debes morir antes de que dejes descendencia.

—No sé cuál es el problema, la muerte de Kiyoshi fue a pocos días de que consiguiera un trabajo digno de su carrera, es lo menos que te mereces por entristecer de esa manera a esos pobres ancianos por quitarles a su amado nieto del cual se sentían orgullosos.

Contrario a lo que Imayoshi pudo haber anticipado, Makoto guardó silencio. No se atrevió a formular cualquier frase amenazadora o violenta al respecto, esto le hizo saber que ya era suficiente provocación; no necesitaba torturarle más para calmar su propia furia. La mirada enrojecida de aquella inocente madre le había roto el corazón en mil pedazos, por eso creía tener derecho de recordarle a Makoto que siempre existió una persona en ese mundo capaz de amarle y sentir el impacto de las acciones irracionales de su hijo a gravedad; que -pese al sin número de enemigos merodeando su perímetro- quedaba alguien que sería incapaz de odiarlo y que siempre mantendría un sitio vacío en su vida para entregárselo a él.

—Ella vendrá a visitarme por última vez— comentó Makoto repentinamente, tomando a Imayohi desprevenido. —No sé cuándo pero quiero evitar que vuelva para verme morir. Hazte su amigo y asegúrate de convencerla para que no se aparezca a la sala de ejecución. Si va a pensar en mi quiero que sea como ella me recuerda, no como lo que realmente soy.

—Vendré yo en su lugar— afirmó Imayoshi, comprendiendo esa debilidad crucial que jamas había presenciado en el otro a pesar de tantos años. Makoto le cedió a Shouichi una mirada plagada de duda que provocó una sonrisa compasiva en el mayor. —Estoy seguro de que si se lo propongo no se negara. A mi tampoco me gustaría que presenciara tu muerte, me parecería muy cruel dado que su corazón en sumamente frágil.

—Entonces te lo encargo— aceptó para enseguida recargarse con pereza en el cristal y soltar una broma desconsiderada contra su acompañante. —Aunque tampoco me gustaría ver tu cara mientras muero, no necesito de un demonio para saber que me iré al infierno.

—No cambiarás nunca, ¿cierto?— replicó Imayoshi con pena, sintiendo a las palabras arrastrarse entre las paredes de su garganta con suma dificultad. Se enorgullecía de su resistencia, si se hubiera tratado de alguien más, seguramente ya estaría llorando sin importar su posición y la de Makoto en ese instante; ni siquiera cuando se había percatado de que la mirada de Aomine yacía postrada en sus siluetas sin una razón en especial, sólo porque era un guardia de seguridad que terminaba por entretenerse a costa de dos individuos que son de todo menos interesantes. Pero quizás fue a causa de ello que el corazón del policía se supo dañado ciertos grados al ver el rostro de una mujer que se apareció en la estación poco después entre semana, tan herida, tan solitaria, quien no se restringía para dirigirse a cualquier personal que pudiera llevarla hasta la celda de su primogénito y único hijo a quien solía nombrar con un dolor que podía percibirse en el aire. Y tuvo que ser Aomine quien le mostrara el camino y presenciara el melancólico abrazo que ésta inquieta mujer le dedicó a Hanamiya Makoto apenas verlo frente a ella en esa sala lecho de despedidas pre-establecidas. Simplemente aún le costaba digerir el hecho de que crueles asesinos como aquel prisionero tuvieran a alguien velando por su existencia y que fueran capaces de llorar por mantenerles a salvo como fuera pues las lagrimas de aquella madre eran reales, no hacía falta el conocerla para comprender cuán potente era su tortura por ver a su hijo en ese estado tan deplorable.

Ella lloró sin cesar y no quiso soltarse del cuerpo rígido del pelinegro cuyo rostro parecía el de alguien que se arrepiente desde lo más profundo de su alma por causar el desvelo de otras personas. Makoto en ningún momento corresponde el abrazo; Aomine llega a suponer que no lo hace por considerarse indigno de tanta ternura, como si la sangre que fue lavada de sus manos continuara intacta en su piel y con esta fuese a manchar el hermoso vestido lila que porta su madre con el cual le transmite calor. No es su elección mirarles pero no puede evitarlo tampoco, aunque los ojos de Makoto siguen igual de inflexibles ha notado un rastro de lagrimas atrapados en sus parpados inferiores mientras la mujer le reclama tantas cenas, tantos encuentros y tantas salidas en su compañía que Hanamiya había negado constantemente desde que se había alejado de su protección maternal mas el tornado de emociones se disipan de nuevo reemplazadas por besos y nuevos abrazos que logran hacer a Makoto ceder recargar su cabeza contra el hombro de la mujer para respirar su perfume, fundirse a tal mientras sus facciones permanecen muertas, impenetrables.

Sin embargo, no es fácil separar a la infeliz madre de Hanamiya, dos guardias y tres voluntarios del edificio son necesarios para separarla del receloso agarre que ejerce en el prisionero pues esta vez Makoto tampoco hace el intento de defenderse ni de articular cualquier palabra que obligue a su madre irse o a quien sea darles más tiempo juntos. La pelinegra llora en los pasillos mientras es arrastrada fuera con palabras tranquilizadoras y Makoto llora en silencio sin derramar una sola lagrima quedándose estático en el mismo sitio como otro objeto ocupando un lugar en el espacio-tiempo.

.

—Es hora, Hanamiya—. Como le ha sido asignado desde un inicio es Aomine Daiki quien camina hasta la celda del prisionero el programado 12 de Enero de ese mismo año mas no le sorprende verle apagado como lo había estado desde la visita de su madre. Makoto tan sólo se levanta de su cama y avanza hasta donde el policía yace para encabezar la caminata hacia su muerte. El reloj marca las 11:29, sólo faltan treinta minutos para que termine la cuenta retrospectiva de su vida.

El pelinegro sólo ha visto el suelo desde su salida, recorren los pasillos mientras él se mantiene cabizbajo. Daiki no se molesta en verle vivaz, nadie podría comportarse distinto encontrándose encadenado a un final inevitable. Pero, al entrar en la sala de ejecución, finalmente la mirada opaca de Makoto se alza en dirección al cristal cuyo interior es ocupado por un público pequeño y, aunque busca entre los numerosos presentes a los familiares directos de la victima por la que será ejecutado, sabe que no están ahí, siendo tan ancianos sería imposible que los encargados les dejasen experimentar más despecho del que ya sufrían en la seguridad de sus hogares así que no le sorprendía que -en su lugar- hubiesen asistido Aida Riko, Hyuuga Junpei y tantos otros rostros que Teppei seguramente reconocería; éste parecía ser bendecido para llenarse de compañías leales. Pero algo más llama su atención y eso es la figura de Imayoshi Shouichi quien está sentado en la primera fila de asientos con una expresión seria, a diferencia del numeroso grupo de invitados, está ahí por él y eso casi logra arrancarle una sonrisa de sus resecos labios.

—Así que viniste... estás enfermo, Imayoshi Shouichi— comenta como primera instancia, divertido con su presencia en ese lugar. Sus primeras palabras van dirigidas con total informalidad por lo que Imayoshi no puede evitar sonreírle ya que ha dicho su nombre completo en lugar de llamarle por su primer nombre solamente. —Pero te lo agradezco, jamas hubiera soportado ver a mi madre tras ese cristal. Es verdad...— retoma volviendo la mirada al piso, pensando una manera de romper el nudo que se había comenzado a forjar en su garganta debido a los nervios.

— ...me dijeron que podía dedicar esta oportunidad para comunicarme con los familiares de Kiyoshi... sé que unas simples palabras de quien asesinó a su querido amigo y hermano no significará nada pero... quisiera disculparme— comenzó en acento pesado, palabras que parecían complicadas de pronunciar bajo la tensión que le abordaba.—No me gustaría que guardaran rencor por mi en sus corazones, entiendo que esto no les devolverá a su ser querido pero espero que mi muerte logre apaciguar un poco el dolor que sienten—. Los presentes terminaron por experimentar una enorme maraña de sentimientos tras su muestra de arrepentimiento, argumentos que parecían confundir los corazones acongojados de quienes no podían dejar de odiarlo consecuencia de sus injustificadas acciones. —Lamento haberle quitado la vida, aún ahora no logro comprender lo que me llevó a matarlo. Yo nunca quise lastimar a nadie, estaba molesto, simplemente no sabia qué hacer aunque sé que eso no justifica mis acciones, y-yo...

El silencio se instaló en el ambiente de pronto, los hombros de Hanamiya temblaban signos de llanto contenido o eso creyeron hasta que un par de gemidos lograron escaparse de sus presionados labios hasta que el pelinegro no pudo resistirse a reír con incontenida sorna para enseguida mostrar su lengua en un gesto de crueldad hacia aquellos que estaban limitados a su perímetro por medio del reforzado cristal.

—¡Como si en serio fuese a decir eso, idiotas!— exclamó descolocando a cada uno de los espectadores con un golpe a traición, confundidos por este nuevo cambio de actitud en quien ahora revelaba una fachada despiadada. —Siempre he dicho que el sufrimiento de otras personas tiene sabor a miel. Ustedes vienen por lo que sucedió con Kiyoshi pero apuesto a que ni siquiera saben que existieron otros antes de él, lo que hice a todos ellos fue una obra maestra y no me arrepiento de ello en absoluto, hacerlo a estas alturas no tiene sentido. El que ahora estén reunidos para presenciar mi muerte no los hace muy diferentes a mi. Disfruten del espectáculo tanto como puedan, estúpidos, porque yo disfruté mucho masacrando a esos _cerdos de cartelera_. Kiyoshi también, sus gritos eran sensacionales, escucharlo pedir perdón continuamente y suplicar por su vida era maravilloso. ¡Y pensar que ese pobre imbécil creía en la bondad y en el esfuerzo! Que pena.

Ante esto Aomine no tardó en sentirse fuera de su autocontrol y no dudó en tomar a Hanamiya del hombro con más fuerza de la debida para llevarlo en dirección a la camilla e impedir que su boca destilara más veneno del que ya había contaminado el lugar. La forma en que Aida Riko se había levantado de su asiento para golpear el cristal en un vano intento de reducir la furia le dió a entender que no pudo tomar mejor decisión en su vida pues Hanamiya siguió comportándose burlón aún cuando la castaña había gritado infinidad de groserías en su contra, en realidad Hanamiya parecía disfrutarlo.

—¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¡Eres una mierda sin valor! ¡Ojala tu alma se desintegre dolorosamente en el infierno!

—Si es que existe uno...— susurró para sí en respuesta a las palabras de la castaña.

—¡No te mereces el perdón de nadie! ¡Ni siquiera merecías vivir todo este tiempo! ¡Debiste ser ejecutado desde que recibiste la sentencia! ¡Desechos de basura como tú deberían ser torturados hasta el momento de su muerte! ¡Muérete, muérete, muérete ya! ¡Libranos de tu repugnante existencia! Maldición...

La silueta de Riko cayó agotada contra el cristal a la vez que Hyuuga la tomaba entre sus brazos para apaciguar un poco esta explosión de emociones que había sufrido, no era la única pero esto le había afectado mucho más a ella y la abrazó como acto protector mientras sus miradas furiosas observaban juntos cómo el pelinegro era puesto sobre la cruz de hierro para que a los pocos segundos le fuera administrada la primera dosis de paralizante cuyo seguimiento fue el barbitúrico en una dosis mucho más alta. Si él solicitó que lo disfrutaran, ni Riko, ni Hyuuga ni ninguno de los que asistían a su ejecución rechazarían la oferta, disfrutarían lo más posible la manera en que ese cuerpo era consumido por los químicos que se gestaban con obscena naturalidad en las intravenosas de Hanamiya, ninguno desperdiciaría la oportunidad de regocijarse en alegría porque aquel adefesio de la humanidad se marchara para siempre. Sólo uno, entre aquella ola de exclamaciones de odio y rencor fusionados, uno sólo observaba en absoluto silencio lo que sucedía a través del cristal con ojos distintos; Imayoshi había visto resolución en su amigo al momento en que fue puesto en la cruz de hierro, sólo él se había dado cuenta del miedo que había abordado aquel rostro cuando sintió el químico paralizar sus extremidades, nadie más que él pudo presenciar a ese mórbido asesino como un ser humano repleto de sentimientos, ni al demonio de averno convertirse en una frágil criatura aterrorizada por las caricias de la muerte.

.

Minutos después de la ejecución, Aomine había visto a Imayoshi Shouichi en los afueras del recinto fumando un cigarrillo y decidió acercarse a él tras recordar los comentarios acusadores dirigidos a éste que escuchó de aquellos que asistieron a la ejecución con él. Aunque no se compadecía ni culpaba a nadie por este suceso, no consideró mala idea ir hasta donde Imayoshi para darle unas palabras, no de aliento ya que no era nadie para aminorar el peso de las penas, pero al menos le tendería una mano para que se diera cuenta de su desinteresada compañía.

—Debe ser difícil para ti tolerar tantas miradas asesinas un sólo día— comentó al llegar recargándose en el barandal mismo donde estaban posados los codos del pelinegro quien le dedicó una sonrisa apenas lo reconoció.

—La furia vuelve ciego el raciocinio de las personas, estaba preparado para recibir este odio porque vine por Hanamiya y no por su victima—. Con real sutileza, Shouichi chupó el cilindro entre sus dedos, reverenciando el humo que rápidamente aleteó a su alrededor, relajándolo. —Claro que su comportamiento no fue el mejor tampoco pero, maldición, él siempre fue así. Fingir ser un ángel para convertirse en demonio es... fue— rectificó; —un habito arraigado.

—Alguien de esa naturaleza tiende a manipular a los de su alrededor a su antojo, seguramente muchos ya veían venir el que se convirtiera en un un desquiciado asesino.

—No lo sé... ciertamente el modo en que operó el homicida se asemeja mucho a algo que Makoto haría pero, ¿sabe, oficial? Aunque encontraron las huellas digitales de Hanamiya por todos lados, el verdadero asesino de Kiyoshi Teppei...—; Los ojos de Imayoshi se entreabrieron y miraron a Daiki con una mueca risueña plasmada en el rostro, Aomine creyó haber presenciado las cavernas y las llamas del infierno apresadas en las abismales pupilas contrarias mientras el humo del cigarrillo parecía simular el ambiente denso del purgatorio mismo en aquella entidad que por un momento dudó fuera humana. —Soy yo.

.

Las horas de servicio que Aomine Daiki debía cubrir dieron por terminadas aquel día pero durante el transcurso que le tomó irse a casa, tomar un baño, prepararse para su cita y recoger a la misma en la avenida de siempre para después llevarle a un local cercano, él no logró sentirse fuera de su trabajo por varias horas mientras una intrigada pelirrosa le miraba curiosa y atenta al gesto pensativo de quien había tardado mucho en pedirle ser su pareja en todos esos años conociéndose.

—¿Sucede algo, Dai-chan?— preguntó mirándole fijamente.

—¿Ah?—. El hombre le dirigió al fin la mirada, mostrándose obviamente distraído.

—Parece que hubieras visto algo espeluznante. ¿Te pasó algo en el trabajo?

—No es nada...— intentó disimular pero sabía cuan observativa llegaba a ser Satsuki así que prefirió resolver sus conjeturas internas de una buena vez, estaba seguro de que si le transmitía esas inquietudes a su adorada compañía de forma adecuada no se estaría rompiendo la cabeza con tantos pensamientos dedicados a un mismo momento. —Es por culpa de un preso.

—¿Un preso?

—Un preso y alguien que aseguraba ser cercano a él. Fue sentenciado a muerte el pasado mes por asesinar brutalmente a un tal Kiyoshi Teppei, hace poco culminamos la sentencia pero después de que este criminal muriera ocurrió algo que no me he podido quitar de la cabeza.

—¿Qué es?

—Satsuki—. Inevitablemente Aomine hizo una pausa, reconociéndose perturbado por el instante en que se obligó razonar que quizás la justicia en la que creía había cometido un error grave irreparable. —Si la persona más cercana a ese prisionero sentenciado a muerte te dijera que el verdadero autor del delito es él, ¿qué harías?

Ante lo delicado de la conversación, Momoi Satsuki vio necesario dejar sobre la mesa la taza elegante donde le había sido servido un delicioso té. Tomó una pausa para meditar un poco sobre el tema expuesto, sabía muy bien que brindarle su punto de vista a Daiki en ese momento y en ese lugar no cambiaría algo que ya había ocurrido hace bastantes horas pero también sabía que mostrar equidad ayudaba a su compañero quien más la necesitaba para soportar las inquietudes con las que cargaba. Era su manera de albergar las emociones del otro para tolerarle juntos como la pareja que eran.

—Bien... no estaría segura de cómo reaccionaría si de pronto me revelaran algo similar pero, si yo fuese la persona más cercana a ese prisionero, le diría eso al carcelero de éste por despecho... como si buscara una forma concisa de aliviar mi dolor... tal vez.

—Ya veo— Aomine asintió abandonando las esperanzas de entender la prueba a la que había sido expuesto, la cual no supo si falló o superó en cualquier caso. No culpaba a la pelirrosa por no tener la respuesta que necesitaba, probablemente nadie más que los involucrados en el asesinato de Teppei la tendrían y vivirían con ella en su consciencia del mismo modo en que cualquier ciudadano viviría su propia verdad. Makoto estaba muerto pero la vida continuaba y esa realidad a Imayoshi también lo resignó.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Notas Finales** : Nunca he hecho esto pero siempre quise escribir algo en honor a un personaje de anime/manga en su compleaños y, por azares del destino, al _Bad Boy_ le tocó sufrir la suerte. Me da gusto haber conseguido terminarlo a tiempo.

¡Feliz cumpleaños Makoto!


End file.
